Keep Holding On
by acaudill0068
Summary: Former Broadway star, Rachel Berry, meets ex-cop, Noah Puckerman, as he struggles to get over being outcast from his friends after he takes the blame for a horrible accident. / Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee.

Pairings: Puck/Rachel, mentions of Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Jesse

Summary: Former Broadway star, Rachel Berry, meets ex-cop, Noah Puckerman, as he struggles to get over being outcast from his friends after he takes the blame for a horrible accident. Their lives are intertwined as they learn everything isn't always black and white.

This was actually supposed to be this really smutty one-shot but it morphed into this. There will definitely be smut - and a lot of it - if I continue this.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked out of her peephole one last time and huffed. She had been officially moved into her new apartment for a week and the guy directly down the hall still had come over to welcome her. Her other neighbors had talked about him quite a bit so Rachel knew his name was Noah Puckerman, he lived alone, and he's a cop. Correction: <em>Was<em> a cop. She didn't know the specifics but everyone knew he had been kicked off his squad almost two months ago, right after his long-time live-in girlfriend, Quinn, left him.

The yenta living in the apartment next to Rachel's always wanted to talk. Rachel couldn't step foot outside her door without Mrs. Stein jumping out of her apartment just to say 'hello'. Mrs. Stein talked about everyone that lived on Rachel's hall and she couldn't help but the think what the lady must be saying about Rachel behind her back.

Mrs. Stein said that Noah, or Puck, as he liked to be called, had always been a drinker, but recently he had been drinking his weight in whiskey nightly. Rachel had winced at the thought of drinking that much alcohol. It would surely ruin her voice and even though she was no longer performing on Broadway, she wouldn't risk torching her voice just for the happy buzz she would obtain from alcoholic beverages.

It had been one week and Puck hadn't even left his apartment as far as Rachel could tell. It was quite rude since she knew for a fact he knew she was moving in last week and he hadn't even offered to help move her things up the four flights of stairs. She already disliked the man on principal but she was always eager to use the conflict-resolution tips from the seminar last year so that's how she found herself piling chocolate chip cookies onto a tray neatly for Puck.

She made sure she looked nice enough before rushing out of her apartment, hoping Mrs. Stein hadn't noticed, and knocked quickly on his door. She shifted her weight back and forth between her legs, willing him to answer the door quickly, because she was sure Mrs. Stein was about to pop her head out and invite Rachel for tea.

Finally, he pulled the door open and narrowed his eyes at Rachel. She took in his disgruntled state and frowned slightly. He looked dirty, or at least his clothes did. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a coffee stain on the knee and an old NYPD t-shirt. Or at least, she assumed the shirt was old seeing as he was no longer on the force. His face was set into a scowl and his five o'clock shadow needed to be shaved badly. His hair was shaved close to his head but it was clear the hair was threatening to grow out. She noticed his eyes were red and puffy and she deduced it was either from lack of sleep or he was drunk. Or both. And it was barely noon.

She forced herself to smile warmly at him and she barely noticed his wince when she started to talk. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved in down the hall, apartment 408."

"I know who you are." He replied gruffly. "You're the one that keeps making all that noise in the hallway when I'm trying to sleep."

"I was trying to move my stuff in." She countered. "And I made sure the noise level was kept to a minimum and that we moved the furniture late in the day so it wouldn't disturb the other residents."

He furrowed is brow and seemed to be trying to decode what she was saying. "What do you want?" He asked finally and leaned against the doorframe. "I've got things to do."

"I made cookies." She said brightly and held the platter closer to him. "I wasn't sure what kind of cookies you would prefer so I made chocolate chip because they're usually a safe bet. I mean, who doesn't like chocolate chip cookies?"

"I like peanut butter." He interjected and tilted his head slightly, almost like he was challenging her.

"Oh…" She swallowed, keeping her smile in place. "Well, I can make them for you some other time." A door opened behind them and Rachel was sure it was Mrs. Stein. "May I come in?" She asked suddenly.

Puck was a little surprised by her question but was even more shocked when he found himself stepping back to let the small, brunette woman into his apartment. She smiled gratefully and moved past him, letting out a sigh of relief when he shut the door behind her.

He led her to the kitchen. "Just set them anywhere." He motioned to the counter and she sat the platter down carefully, fixing a few cookies that had been knocked out of place. "You look familiar. I mean, I know I've seen you somewhere, I just can't figure out where."

"I'm sorry but I don't think we know each other." She shook her head. "You might have seen me on Broadway. I've been on the stage since I was eighteen." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm 34 and I just couldn't keep up with the fresh and young faces that have wormed there way onto Broadway. I just finished my last performance in Wicked last year. That's kind of why I moved here. Or at least, part of the reason."

"Wait." He moved through the apartment and grabbed a picture before shoving it into Rachel's hands. "Quinn and I went to see that shitty musical you were in a few years back. Spring Awakening or something." He shrugged and noticed Rachel's scowl. "What?"

She gripped the picture frame in her hand and blew out a breath through her nose. The picture was Puck and, who she assumed to be, Quinn standing outside of the theater right in front of a huge poster of Rachel and Jesse. "Shitty?" She asked incredulously. "That musical was amazing. And I might add that it won eight Tony awards."

"I didn't mean to offend you." He backpedaled. "I just don't like that musical sh—stuff." He corrected himself quickly and grinned lazily. "Quinn kind of forced me to go and to be honest, it wasn't that bad. Especially since I got to see your boobs." His eyes drifted to her chest and she huffed.

"You saw Spring Awakening and the only parts you liked were my breasts?" She asked, handing the picture back to him and crossing her arms. "I won a Grammy for that performance."

He fought back the urge to roll his eyes since she had made him cookies and when he tasted one, he was glad he did. He didn't want to piss this woman off anymore until she made him some peanut butter cookies like promised. "S'good." He told her, mouth full of cookie. "Like, really good." He shoved another one in and she grinned excitedly, forgetting all about his comment on her boobs.

"I'm glad you like them. I bake on my spare time and I thought it would be a nice way to say 'hello!'" She laughed softly and he decided he liked her laugh.

"Fuck, right." Puck looked around. "I forgot you're supposed to get a housewarming gift or some shit." He frowned and then reached forward to grab a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Here." He held the bottle out to her. "Welcome to your new apartment or whatever."

"Oh…" Rachel sighed and took the bottle half-heartedly. "I don't drink but thank you."

"Take it." He nodded. "It's the least I could do."

"I… it's okay, you keep it." She shook her head and sat the bottle gingerly back on the counter. "You obviously need it more than I do. It was nice to meet you Noah Puckerman." She wiped her hands on her skirt and looked around the dirty apartment. "I should go."

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, leading her back towards the front door.

"The women that live on this hall are a bunch of yentas." She replied dryly. "I've never been much for gossiping but they're kind of hard to avoid."

"Right." He frowned slightly. "You're Jewish?"

"That's correct." She nodded.

"Me too."

She smiled genuinely and stepped back out into the hallway. "I don't suppose we go to the same synagogue?"

"Probably not." He shook his head. "I haven't been in over a month."

She furrowed her brow. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday, you should go. I go to the synagogue on Lexington Avenue right at 55th street. Come with me."

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Please." She asked. "I've heard a lot about you, Noah, and I think it would benefit you."

"Don't go pretending you know me, Broadway." His scowl came back. "You don't know shit about or my life so stay the fuck out of it."

The door slammed in her face and her mouth fell open. No one had ever talked to her like that and she didn't like it. She was tempted to pound on his door and demand an apology but then Mrs. Stein was excitedly asking her over to talk. Rachel's bad mood only deepened when she heard Puck laughing from inside his apartment.

/

A/N: This was just an idea I was toying around with. Still not sure if I'm going to continue it so it's all up to you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Glee.

A/N: This chapter was a bit tricky but I'm trying to explain everything so it makes sense to you. I'm laying down the groundwork and the Puckleberry I promised will start soon.

Thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter!

/

Rachel was a smart woman; she knew liking Noah Puckerman was a bad idea. If she hadn't realized it from the way her neighbors talked about him, she definitely knew she should stay away from him when a friend of hers told her Noah was in a bad spot and she needed to stay away from him. Sam Evans, an NYPD police officer, had been a close friend of hers ever since he had answered a domestic disturbance call to her apartment. She had been living with that horrid ex of hers – Daniel – when Sam, this gorgeous blonde man in a familiar uniform, knocked on her door and asked what the problem was.

Daniel had always been a terrible drunk and liked to throw things when he got upset. He yelled at Rachel a lot and she had been stubborn enough to yell back, hence the domestic disturbance call. Daniel had never been stupid enough to hit Rachel or anything like that but Rachel felt a little safer when Sam made Daniel leave. Daniel tried to say he lived there with Rachel, and to some degree he was correct since he spent most nights at her place, but his name wasn't the on lease so Rachel had Sam escort him out of the building.

Sam left his number scribbled on a piece of paper and she hung it up on her fridge, not thinking she'd actually need it again. The only reason she did call him was because he was cute and blonde and figured she should at least thank him by buying him a coffee.

So, they had met up at the coffee shop and they'd been friends ever since after she learned Sam had been married to this woman named Mercedes for almost two years and they were considering kids. Now, being five years into the future, they actually had two kids.

She had called Sam up again the same day of meeting Noah Puckerman since she figured Sam and Puck might have run into each other, they had both been cops at the same precinct, after all. Sam got all pale as soon as Rachel mentioned the name 'Noah Puckerman' but she questioned him long enough that he finally spilled what she knew he was dying to tell her.

Apparently, Noah Puckerman had actually worked _with _Sam so the two were friends. Or at least, they had been, you know, before Puck got forced off the squad. Sam was still a little mysterious on the details but Rachel knew you didn't just get stripped of your badge for clocking in a few minutes late. The way Sam was acting let Rachel know something huge had happened.

That's why Rachel was trying to quietly sneak past Puck's door on her way to the synagogue because, for once, she's going to take her friends advice and avoid the man at all costs. Who knows? He could be one of those cops that sneak into single women's apartments and try to kill them. Or he could be like that creep from that James Patterson book that slept in the walls. You see that stuff of TV all the time where the nice cop charms his way into a woman's house. If the woman is lucky to make it through everything alive she always says: 'He was wearing a uniform. I thought it was safe.' Rachel's not that stupid. She doesn't let strange men into her apartment, hot ex-cops or not? Wait, did she just call Noah Puckerman hot? Must just be the heat of the city.

Rachel's always enjoyed New York in the summer. The heat leaves much to be desired but it gives her an excuse to wear her hair in a ponytail and shorts around her apartment with the A/C on full blast. City wide black-out be damned, she's keeping her air conditioner on all summer.

But now she's wearing this itchy dress she wears every Friday morning to the synagogue because she had to look decent and she can't go waltzing into her place of worship in a sundress like she wants to. She hisses under her breath when the floor creaks under her right outside Puck's door and then she just tries to hurry on past, hoping he doesn't hear. He's probably passed out in his bed anyway.

It's been one week since she that day in Puck's apartment so she thinks plan avoid-possible-serial-killer-at-all-costs is pretty effective. He still hasn't really left his apartment but he does seem to have this one lady that stops by quite often. She's showed up three times this week – not that Rachel's counting or really cares – and she just lets herself in his door with her own key, so obviously, this woman is pretty familiar with Puck. Why else would she have a key to his place? Rachel knows it's not Quinn because she's seen Quinn's picture and this mystery lady is the complete opposite of Puck's ex.

Quinn was leggy and blonde and had these green eyes with super long eyelashes. Definitely not Quinn. This new lady, the one that shows up in these super tight mini dresses like she's about to go out to some fancy dinner, is Latina and she's got long brown hair. Rachel didn't see her face up-close but she did see the woman had deep brown eyes, just like herself, and the woman was really pretty. Not as blatantly beautiful as this Quinn but if Rachel had to choose a word for this mystery lady she'd picked hot… or sexy.

And the woman always wears these platform pumps and it takes all Rachel has not to walk up to her one night and ask her where she got the shoes. You know, because then Rachel would have to explain how she'd been watching this woman out of her peephole for the last week. Now who sounds like a crazy, psycho neighbor? So, Rachel just bites her tongue and watches the woman let herself in and the weird thing is, she actually stays a while. And it's not sex because unless this Noah Puckerman is an absolute god, this woman is there _way_ too long for sex. Besides, when she leaves, Rachel notices that her dress is always perfect and the woman doesn't look like she's just had the best sex in her life so Rachel's pretty sure it's not sex.

She'd been racking her brain to try to come up with some reason the sexy Latina woman would come over to Puck's so frequently but she'd come up empty. She thought for a second maybe the woman was a friend of Puck's but Mrs. Stein next door made it sound like Puck didn't have anyone. No family, no friends, no one. The yenta had said Puck was a great cop and that he was very into his job. She said he used to have tons of friends on the force but after he was fired, they disappeared. Rachel still wasn't sure exactly _why_ he was fired. Getting it out of Sam was turning out to be harder than she expected it to be. The blonde was very tight-lipped about the whole thing but Rachel was very persistent; she'd break her friend down eventually.

Rachel made it downstairs safely and all the way to her synagogue. She didn't focus on the service much, though, because all her thoughts were on a very cute, very alone man sitting in his apartment, no doubt drinking himself into oblivion. Maybe he just needed a friend. Then again, Sam had said Noah Puckerman was 'bad news' but Rachel figured the miserable man couldn't be so bad if Sam had been friends with him for years.

Sam called later that day after Rachel was back from the synagogue to ask her out for coffee with him and Mercedes but she politely declined and told him she had work to do. It wasn't exactly a lie. She did need to finish unpacking her clothes but she could do that later. Right now, she was pulling a tray of peanut butter cookies out of the oven. She was going to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

She poked her head out of the door to see the mystery lady was just leaving. Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when she realized she was sneaking down the hallway as quietly as possible while humming 'mission impossible.' She pursed her lips and knocked on Puck's door, gripping the platter of hot cookies a little tighter.

"You forget something, Santana?" Puck wrenched the door open. "Why don't you just leave me alone anyway?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and he looked surprised to see her. "I'm not Santana," She told him quietly and took a little satisfaction in knowing who the mystery lady was.

"Obviously," He replied gruffly. "What do you want?" He asked and his eyes zeroed in on the plate of cookies in her hands. "You made the cookies?" He seemed more than a little surprised that she had followed through on her promise.

"Yea, peanut butter just like you said you wanted," She shifted her weight to one leg nervously. "May I come in?"

He nodded silently and stepped back to allow her through. She made her way into the kitchen just like she had last week and carefully sat the cookies on the counter.

"They're still hot so you might want to be careful. I just took the out of the oven a few minutes ago," She grinned when he grabbed up three cookies and ate them quickly.

"Fuck," He groaned quietly and snatched up another before gesturing for her to sit on the couch in the adjoining living room. "These are even better than the chocolate chip ones."

"I'm glad you enjoy them," She replied honestly. "So who's Santana?"

"A friend… I guess," He shrugged as he munched on the cookie in his hand. "Seriously, you should open up a bakery or something. I'd be your number one customer."

She grinned. "She's over here a lot."

"She likes to bug me," He told her and sat down on the couch beside her. "I used to be on the squad with her and the guys."

"Right," Rachel pursed her lips. "Like Sam Evans?"

"You know Sam?" Puck asked.

"He's a friend of mine," She told him. "He told me I should stay away from you, though."

"He's right," He frowned. "Haven't you heard? I'm the bad guy around here. He's probably worried I'll try to corrupt you or something."

"Actually, he seemed a bit more concerned about you. He told me you were going through some rough times and that I should leave you alone for now. He said you like your privacy and he didn't want me to get my feelings hurt if you blew me off," Rachel sighed.

"H-he didn't tell you _why_ I got kicked off the force?" Puck asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "He was very tight-lipped about it and I'm a very persuasive person. He told me it was nothing I needed to worry about. I was actually scared you might be one of those guys that take women's panties or something."

Puck chuckled. "I think you're watching too much bad TV."

"I suppose," She grinned slightly. "So why did you? Get kicked off, I mean."

He looked around the mess that was his apartment and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Rachel challenged.

"I…" Puck shook his head and then looked over to meet Rachel's eyes. He almost looked as if he was glad he could confide in her. Maybe he really did need a friend. Or at least someone to talk to. "I killed someone."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Don't you tell me I'm overreacting, Samuel Evans!" Rachel shreiked into her phone as she double checked the deadbolt and paced her kitchen floor. Her hands shook slightly and her ballet flats hit the floor dully with each hard, quick step she made. "There is a murderer living down the hall from me and you didn't think I had anything to worry about?" Her question was loud and frantic and it made Sam wince.<p>

"Calm down, Rachel," Sam sighed and then his hand was muffling the reciever. "No, it's fine, Mercedes, Rachel's just having a little freak-out. I've got this, just go give Benny his bath."

"Sam!" Rachel hissed into the phone. Of course she was freaking out. Did he not just hear what she told him? "He said he killed someone."

"And what did you do?" Sam asked. He almost sounded like he was just humoring her with the question.

"I got the hell out of there," She replied loudly, as if it were obvious. "Oh, my, God, Sammy, I made cookies for a murderer! I thought a murderer was cute! Why didn't you tell me he cut up women and hid them in his closet?"

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "It's not what you think, Rach. Didn't you let him explain himself?" She really wanted to smack him right now.

Her reply was dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, because when someone tells me they killed someone, I hang around to here all the details." She gripped the counter top and took several deep breaths. "Is he a fugitive? Should I call the cops? Oh, Sammy, you _are _the cops! Get over here right now."

"Rachel..." Sam trailed off when he heard knocking coming from Rachel's end of the line. "What's going on?" He asked when he heard Rachel gasp. There was a reason this girl when into acting on the live stage. Her reactions were priceless. Sam just wished he was at her place so he could see the expression on her face right now.

"He's here, Sam; he's knocking on my door!" She hissed into the phone and he knew she was getting worked up even more. "What do I do? I think I have some mace packed up somewhere. I could probably subdue him until you get here? Do you think I could get one of those awards for catching some psycho serial killer? It's not as good as a Tony but it's still very prestigious."

"Rachel, would you listen to yourself?" Sam laughed into her ear and she frowned. Did he not realize the seriousness of this situation? "You sound like a crazy person. How do that say that in Yiddish? Mishuggah?"

"Hold on, he's talking to me now." Rachel sucked in a breath and took a few steps towards her door to hear what Puck was saying. Her grip tightened on the phone in her hand and her breaths were shallow when Puck started to talk.

"Rachel, you have to listen to me, okay? What I said back there came out completely wrong and I know you're probably freaking out right now. Hell, I'm freaking out right now because I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I'm not supposed to tell anyone that but you kept looking at me with those damn huge brown eyes and it just poured out before I could stop it." Puck sighed through the door and pursed his lips. She could just picture him with his brow creased as he stared at the beige paint on her door. "Please... just let me explain. It's not what you think."

"Do it, Rachel." Sam added into her ear. "Open the door and let him explain. I promise everything will be fine. Just... talk to Puck and then call me afterwards. Everything will be okay. Just hear him out, Rachel."

"You promise nothing will happen to me?" Rachel whispered into the phone.

"Please?" Puck pleaded from the other side of the door.

"I promise." Sam told her. He sounded so sure everything would be okay but Rachel couldn't believe she was actually thinking about opening the door. Surely, Sam wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Bye, Sammy."

Rachel hung up and sat the phone on the table by the door before unlocking the deadbolt. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled the door open. Puck was standing in front of her, his brow creased, and he looked legitimately concerned. She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut just as quickly when she recognized the pain in his eyes. Instead of talking, she stepped back and pursed her lips. He nodded once and then walked past her, letting her shut the door behind him before leading him to the living room.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they sat on the couch. An awkward silence engulfed them as Puck stared at his feet and Rachel stared at him, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"I need you to explain this, Noah, because I'm freaking the hell out..." She licked her lips and his eyes darted around the room. "You said... I don't understand."

"I said I killed someone... and I did, kind of." Puck blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding up and looked up tentatively to meet Rachel's gaze. "My old partner from the squad invited me out for drinks one night after our shift. It was back in April so it had to be at least two months ago. My partner... he wasn't a heavy drinker but he got totally wasted that night. He was going through a bad break-up and I think he just wanted to get drunk and forget about it." He was quiet for a few seconds and Rachel creased her brow. "I got kind of drunk, too, even though I knew I shoudln't have. Fuck... I shouldn't have let him drive. I kept telling him to slow down but he wouldn't. He wouldn't listen, Rachel, and then... there was this woman on the side of the road. I guess she was walking home or something and it was late and dark. He never should have been behind that wheel. I should have known better. He started freaking out after we hit that woman and... she wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere and I couldn't make it stop.

"I made a call in through the radio for an ambulance and my partner... he started throwing up. I could hear the sirens in the background and I didn't know what to do. I was freaking the fuck out and the woman... she was so pretty. I remember blood was all over her blonde hair." Puck shook his head like he was trying to shake the memory away. "She had this little tattoo behind her ear. It was a star, I think. She reminded me so much of my sister."

"Noah..."

"And they were there, the paramedics, and they kept screaming all these things. They found a heartbeat and then they were loading her into the back of the ambulance. I couldn't think straight so I just jumped into the back and refused to let anyone push me out. And the sirens, they were so loud and my head was pounding but I couldn't leave this girl. She was bleeding and she was hurt but she was gripping onto my hand. She didn't say anything and she didn't even open her eyes but she was gripping my hand, Rachel. I couldn't let her go, not after everything that happened. They rushed her into surgery because some kind of brain swelling and I just sat in the waiting room covered in this girl's blood. And then her dad came. He was alone and scared and terrified. The only thing I could tell him was that I was sorry. She was only thirty-two, Rachel. She hadn't even lived yet."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, her voice soft as everything he was saying pieced together in front of her.

"He just cried. But then the doctor came out and told him his daughter was fine. She was in a coma, though; there was too much brain swelling so they had to put her into a coma! Then, he cried some more. Cops came and they took my statement. I told them everything. I told them about my partner and the drinking and... everything. Of course, they arrested me and my partner."

"And the woman?"

"She's still in the hospital." He whispered harshly. "She's been in a coma for the past two months. Her dad decided not to press charges against me but my partner didn't get off so easily. I basically killed this girl and I got off with a slap on the wrist."

"You weren't behind the wheel." Rachel replied as calmly as possible since tears were pooling in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. She's still alive, Noah. She could wake up at anytime."

"I was sober enough to realize what was going on. I knew my partner was too drunk to be driving but I gave him the keys anyway. It all happened so fast and I can only imagine how that woman felt. She was so young." The pain in his voice matched the pain in his eyes and she just wanted to hold him.

Rachel bit into her bottom lip and moved closer to Puck. She took her hand in his and just held it. She felt like she should say something but every time she opened her mouth it would snap shut again. She had no idea what to say about this. Her brain was still trying to process everything he'd just said.

"What... what was your partner's name?" Rachel finally asked and the room was eerily silent for a few seconds before he looked up at her again.

"Finn Hudson." Puck replied. "He's still waiting for the trial."

"And the woman?" Rachel asked. "Who is she?"

She wasn't sure why but the woman Puck described sounded familiar. Especially the star tattoo behind her ear. Rachel waited for her answer but she knew what was coming before the name slipped from Puck's lips. The realization hit Rachel hard. The reason the tattoo sounded so familiar was because Rachel had the same one. Her fingers leapt out to brush against the tattooed skin right behind her left ear. She knew if she looked in the mirror she'd see a rather small star in black ink right on her tanned skin.

She'd convinced her college roommate to get matching star tattoos after Rachel landed her first role in a musical off-Broadway. Of course, she hadn't spoken to her old roommate for years but it didn't stop the tears from springing up in her eyes when Puck replied with a familiar name.

"Peirce... Brittany Peirce."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

You were probably expecting a new chapter of this fic but we have some bad news. Amber, or as you know her, acaudill0068, has been in a very serious car accident. She was driving back late Saturday night from Tennessee where she was visiting her grandparents when she was struck by a drunk driver. The driver was fine but Amber wasn't so lucky. She is currently in the ICU and was put into a medically induced coma due to brain swelling. The doctors aren't sure how long she's going to be in the coma but it could be days, weeks, months, maybe longer. She's in critical condition right now but everyone is very confident she's going to pull through.

Our names are Crista and Elizabeth and we're close friends of Amber. We know how important her current fics on this site are to her so we were planning on working on them in our spare time to keep them updated while she's still in the hospital. We weren't sure if this would be okay with her readers but we know she doesn't want to make you guys wait for an update. They may not be as often as hers were - weekly - but we'll work on them as much as we can. She's got most of the fics planned out and outlined so we'll stay as close as we can to her ideas.

We'll work to keep everyone updated on her condition and we hope she'll be waking up any day now. As soon as the swelling goes down the doctors plan to awaken her but it's just touch and go right now. She's pretty beat up but she's a very strong and stubborn girl so she won't give up without a fight.

It would be great if you could just leave a review letting us know what you all think about us keeping up with her fics. We'll post as frequently as we can but it may be about a week before we get anything up on the site.

Amber wasn't a very religious person but please keep her in your prayers and, at the very least, send good thoughts her way. She's recovered quite a bit from that trauma of the accident and it only happened last night so that's a great sign. Unfortunately, the swelling hasn't gone down any but we're staying positive! We'll definitely keep you posted on her condition when we do update so there's no need to worry. Her family is by her side and she'll pull through this. We plan to visit her daily or as often as we can to read her the reviews you guys leave.

We know how grateful she is to have such amazing readers so Lizzy and I will work our hardest to keep up with her writing style. Hopefully we won't stray too far from her storylines!

Thanks for reading,

Crista and Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 5

AN: There hasn't been much change since the other day so I don't really have much to say. Amber coded once on Monday and then again on Wednesday because her blood pressure kept bottoming out. In the past few days she's been pretty stable so hopefully she stays like that. The doctors said she may be able to hear everything around her so we've been talking to her a lot. I read most of the reviews you guys left and then Lizzy brought in a stereo. Another of Amber's friends, Derrick, made up a neat playlist with all of her favorite songs. Most of them are by Lea Michele or come from Broadway and the doctors were pretty impressed because a few minutes after the songs started to play her BP started to rise dramatically. We took that as a great sign since it's been pretty low since she was admitted, even with all the medicine the doctors are giving her.

The swelling has gone down quite a bit but the doctors think it's still going to be at least a week before they're able to wake her. They're slightly concerned because they were only anticipating for her to be in the coma for a few days and now it's been almost a week. While there isn't a reason to be worried just yet, the doctors are concerned about cognitive impairment if the swelling doesn't go down sooner.

She has several broken bones - a fractured hip, two broken femurs, a broken ulna, a few cracked ribs, and a broken clavicle - a few bruised ribs, some internal bleeding, and burns covering most of her arms, stomach, and right leg so you can tell she's pretty beat up. Even after all this, we're remaining positive. She _will_ pull through this. We just have to hope it is soon.

When she does wake up, she's still going to have some major problems. The doctors say she'll need a physical therapist because she'll most likely have to learn how to walk again. She also may need a speech therapist if the brain damage she got from the accident is severe. Once she wakes up, her road to recovery is going to take some time. It may be months before she's able to return fully to her life.

I'm not trying to upset anyone by this news but I think everyone needs to know the risks of her condition. There's really no reason to worry at this point. Amber has the best doctors and nurses caring for her so she'll be perfectly fine.

The doctors think the reason it's taking so long for the swelling to go down is because body is working so hard on healing her other wounds. She has 3rd degree burns and those are hard to heal, especially in Amber's state.

Now, I've gotten several messages asking about sending flowers or cards to Amber. While I really appreciate the sentiment I'm going to have to politely decline for three reasons. One, the hospital doesn't like a lot of deliveries, especially in the ICU. Two, Amber does like her privacy so I'm sure if she'd like me giving away her location or anything.

Amber has this unnatural ability to make anyone and everyone like her. She's insanely kind and would go out of her way to help just about anyone. This brings us to my third reason and that is her room is already overflowing from flowers and get-well-cards, and even stuffed giraffes - she love giraffes. Lizzy and I have even decorated her room a bit more to bring in some positive energy.

So, the gifts, though much appreciated, aren't necessary. She's got plenty of friends sending her flowers and such but you all can keep sending good thoughts and keep her in your prayers. All her family and friends, me included, are so thankful for all your kind words and thoughts. They're keeping us all positive so thank you. Her parents really appreciate it, especially her mom.

I'm sure a lot of you were expecting an actual update to these fics and Lizzy and I are both trying really hard to work on them. We both work full-time so it's hard to find time to write on them between work and visiting Amber. I have no idea how Amber found time to keep so many fics going at once because she goes to school full-time and has two full-time jobs. Plus, Lizzy's married and thirty-seven weeks pregnant so she's trying to get ready for the baby. I actually have worked on a few of the chapters but I'm afraid I'm going to go in a different direction than Amber wanted. Hopefully, Amber will be awake soon and then maybe she could tell me what to write since she won't be able to type it up herself.

Also, a lot of people are asking about the drunk driver. To be honest, I really could care less what happens to him. I did hear that he had some internal bleeding that wasn't caught at first so I think he was in the hospital for a few days - luckily, not the same one as Amber - but I'm pretty sure he's still okay. I do know that he will be charged and I think he's even awaiting a hearing now.

I will definitely keep everyone updated on her condition if it dramatically changes or she wakes up. Again, thanks to everyone that has shown their support. I haven't had time to reply to each and every review that has been left but we all really do appreciate it. If you have any other questions about her condition just let me know and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.

Crista


	6. Chapter 6

So, good news everyone, Amber is awake! The swelling went down faster than the doctors were anticpating and they woke her up Monday afternoon. I meant to let you all know sooner but it's been pretty hectic. There were doctors coming and going from her room all day yesterday and most of the day today. It doesn't seem as though she had any major damage cognitively but her memory is a little fuzzy. She doesn't remember anything about the accident and she keeps mixing up words. Her sentences don't always make sense but the doctors say that's normal after this kind of accident and that it's probably temporary.

She had barely been awake 24 hours before she was asking the doctors when she could go home and, of course, that made us all laugh because it was the first time she actually sounded like Amber since waking up.

She's having a bit of a hard time with all the burns and the broken bones. She wants to get up and get back to work, school, etc. but she's basically on strict bed rest right now. They can't fit her into hard casts right now because of the burns so the healing process is going to take a bit longer than normal but she should start her harder physical therapy in about six weeks.

A main reason it took me so long to get you all updated is because I spent all day Tuesday trying to find a PT for Amber. The one the hospital referred her to kind of clashed with Amber as soon as they met. Amber wanted to set up harder goals than the PT was comfortable with. Luckily, I found a great therapist that will keep her motivated and who will push her like she wants but still be sure to not push her too hard.

But like I said, her memory is a little shot right now. She didn't really even remember who Lizzy was at first Monday. The doctors assured us it's only temporary but I think it's frustrating Amber. She tried to ask for water yesterday and she couldn't remember what a straw was called. She's doing better today and she does have a speech therapist coming to work with her tomorrow afternoon so hopefully Amber will be getting back on track quickly.

I'm not exactly sure what else I can tell you about Amber's condition right now other than she's stable. I just wanted you all to know what was going on with her. Again, thanks to everyone that has shown your concern and hopefully the next time you all get an update it's from Amber and not me!

Crista


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Glee.

A/N: Here is chapter 4 of Keep Holding On. I finished writing this last night but just got around to posting it. Thanks for all the kind reviews the past few weeks.

-Amber

*/*

Brittany's name pounded in Rachels' ears as she walked down the wide hospital hallway with Puck at her side. He was being strangely quiet and Rachel had a feeling he was still blaming himself for everything. She'd be lying if a little part of her didn't blame him as well but she would never tell him that. Looking over at him, she saw it was already killing him anyway. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked tired, almost as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe weeks. His eyes were a dull hazel color and she had a feeling they used a sparkle just a bit more. He had a five o'clock shadow that really needed to be shaven and his hands were shoved awkwardly into his jean pockets.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Rachel told him quietly and he looked straight ahead. "I can tell you don't want to be here."

"I come here every Wednesday," He replied simply. "Her dad does, too."

Rachel nodded and pursed her lips as the pair paused by the door that led to Brittany's room. Puck stepped forward first and David, Brittany's dad, walked over to shake the his hand. Rachel was slightly confused by the interaction but walked into the room anyway to see her blonde friend lying in the hospital bed.

"Who's this?" David asked Puck.

"Rachel Berry. She used to go to school with Brittany," Puck told the man.

"I-I was her roommate freshman and sophomore year," Rachel added, her eyes not faltering from Brittany. "She... she called me up after almost ten years and asked me to coffee a few months ago," She nodded sadly. "But I said no because I was busy."

"She did things like that," David sighed and sat back down in the chair by the bed.

"I didn't even recognize her voice at first," Rachel whispered.

She felt Puck behind her then, his hand on the small of her back and she leaned back into him slightly. She offered him a sad smile over her shoulder before excusing herself from the room.

She found an empty stairwell and leaned her forehead against the cool wall, her breath coming out raggedly. The door swung open behind her and she didn't have to turn to know Puck was there.

"I can't..." Rachel began. "I can't look at her like that. In college, we were so close but then we graduated and I just stopped talking to her. I cut her out of my life because she didn't fit in with Broadway. And now..." She sucked in a breath and turned to face Puck. "Now I can't even look at her."

He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. "I'm so fucking sorry, Rachel," He whispered into her hair when she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't," She whispered and pulled away to look up at him. "This isn't your fault. And I don't want to hear you saying it is again. You weren't behind that wheel. You weren't driving. You stayed with her in that ambulance because she was scared and alone. You come here every week and visit her. Most people wouldn't even care how she's doing but you do, Noah. You care and that's what matters. Brittany would be grateful and I know her father is."

Puck nodded slowly. "Let me take you home."

*/*

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked over the phone and Rachel rolled her eyes as she cut up the onion.

"No," Rachel wedged the phone between her shoulder and ear. "That thought hadn't even entered my mind, pervert. We were in a hospital stairwell and I'm pretty sure I was crying so I'm sure I looked horrible. And besides, I'm sure he doesn't even think of me like that."

Sam scoffed. "I know Puck and when Puck meets a woman there are only two possible things he could be thinking. One, 'I wouldn't touch her with my best friend's dick' and if that happens then he most likely won't ever talk to her again unless he's shit-faced and in dire need of a cheap fuck. Or two, 'This girl needs to be naked in my bed five minutes ago' and if that happens... well, lets just say Puck rarely gets told no."

"So which one am I? Option one or option two?" Rachel asked, trying to keep her blatant interest from her voice.

Sam chuckled over the line. "He still talks to you doesn't he?"

Rachel blushed and she wasn't sure why. "It doesn't matter anyway because I'm not interested." She sat the knife down and walked over to sink onto the couch.

"Right," Sam snorted.

"I'm serious, Samuel Evans!" She raised her chin. "I am focusing on myself and I definitely do not need a boyfriend." She was quiet for a few seconds and then her voice came back over the line. "Oh, Sammy, she's back!"

"Who?" Sam asked half-heartedly.

"That woman that keeps visiting Noah's apartment. I think her name's Santana," Rachel peeked out of the peephole again. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No," Sam started but she had already hung up.

She tossed the phone onto the couch behind her before wiping her hands on her apron and pulled her door open. The Latina was digging through her purse for something when Rachel walked towards her and smiled.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said loudly and the woman turned to face Rachel fully. Rachel cleared her throat and tried not to notice how pretty the woman was. "You're Santana, right?"

"Yes," Santana furrowed her brow. "And you are?"

"Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled warmly. "I live down the hall. I've noticed you come around a lot and I thought I'd introduce myself. Are you friends with Noah?"

"_Noah_?" A smile crept up on Santana face. "Yea, I'm pretty close with Puck."

Rachel pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, um, I'm cooking dinner... maybe you'd like to join me. I could invite Noah as well. He doesn't get out a lot and I think he's been living off of ramen noodles for the past few months."

"Right," Santana chuckled and then the door to Puck's apartment swung open, revealing the man in question. His eyebrow quirked up and he looked between Santana and Puck. "I'm actually just here to drop something off," She told Rachel. "But thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time."

"Oh," Rachel nodded. "Okay." She tried not to let her face fall but failed. "I'll just get back to my own apartment then. Sorry for bothering you." Rachel met Puck's gaze for a few seconds, lingering there, and then glanced to the floor. "I'll see you later, Noah."

She heard Santana's light laughter as she retreated into her apartment and then the Latina said, "Since when do you go by _Noah_?"

Rachel shut her apartment door softly and couldn't keep herself from peeking back through the peephole to see Puck pulling Santana into his own apartment. The way his hand led her inside by the small of her back made Rachel's brow furrow. Maybe they were having sex.

It would certainly make sense. Santana was a beautiful woman who didn't seem to shy away from showing off her body. And even though Rachel could tell Puck was still a bit depressed given everything that had happened over the past few months, she had a feeling he wasn't the type off guy to go two months without sex. Yes, they were definitely having sex down the hall. And Rachel knew exactly why she felt the surge of jealously in the pit of her stomach when she made that realization.

*/*

"Nice apartment," Sam noted when he and Mercedes, along with their eighteenth month old son, stepped into Rachel apartment. It was the first time they'd seen Rachel's new place since she moved into three weeks ago. "You like it here?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded but was distracted. Her thoughts kept jumping to Noah. It was nearly six o'clock and she'd been taking some kind of sweet treat over to his place around that time every night for the past week. "Why did you decide to stop by again?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sam shrugged. "You used to call me at least once a day and I haven't heard from you in almost a week."

"I've been busy," Rachel shrugged innocently and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Doing what?" He asked.

Rachel blushed lightly and just prayed Sam didn't notice. "Things... girl things, cooking things, job things," She brushed past him and heard heard Sam grumble somthing but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Leave the girl alone," Mercedes smiled. "She's crushing on someone. Let her be."

"Thank you," Rachel grinned gratefully. "But I'm not crushing on Noah, for your information."

"I never said it was Noah," Mercedes chuckled. "You came up with him all on your own, Rachel."

Rachel frowned slightly and bent to pull the pan of brownies out of the oven. "How long are you two staying because I need to take these down the hall," She paused and looked at Sam. "Do you want to come see him? I know you two were friends..."

"No," Sam said quickly. "I don't think he'd want to see me anyway. I wasn't very nice to him right after the accident. The only one of us that really stuck by him was Santana."

"Santana?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Are they... together? Sexually?"

"Jealous?" Sam asked but then shrugged. "And to answer your question, no they aren't together. Puck isn't really Santana's type."

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned further and Sam smirked.

"Women, Rachel," Sam chuckled lowly. "She's into women."

"Oh," Rachel didn't even care enough to try to keep the smile of satisfaction off her lips.

*/*

The knocking on his door is just loud enough for him to hear and he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Rachel standing on the other side of the door, holding a platter of brownies with walnuts.

"No allergies to nuts, right?" She bit into her bottom lip when he grinned slowly.

He opened the door wider to let her in and once they were in the kitchen he leaned over to inhale the scent of the brownies. "Those look good," He told her. "I picked up some of those marshmellow things you like." He reached over to grab them from the nearest cabinet and she smiled.

"Thank you, Noan," She carefully sat the brownies down in front of him and her grin widened when he reached for one. "They're hot."

"Don't care," He shrugged and walked towards the couch in the next room, confident she'd follow. And she did, sinking down next to him on his insanely comfortable couch.

Her head rolled back and the cushions swallowed her and she let out a content sigh. "Sam came by today. I told him you've been doing better," She winced slightly when she peeked her eyes open to see at least three empty bottles of alcohol littering his coffee table.

Puck grunted beside her, his mouth still full of brownie, and watched as Rachel jumped up to start gathering up the loose trash covering the table and floor.

"What're you doing?" He asked after he swallowed.

"Cleaning," She shot him a smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," He called to her. "I like my apartment messy."

"Don't worry," She walked back into the room with his trash can from under the sink. "I'm not going to scrub everything down with a toothbrush... I'm just picking up the majority of it. And I'm not doing it for you," She assured him. "I don't like seeing all this mess and if you want me to continue bringing you cookies and what not, then you'll let me clean up."

He smirked slightly as she bustled around the room and he polished off the rest of the brownie in his hand before leaning over to grip her wrist and pull her down on the couch next to him again.

"You're done cleaning up for now," He told her and reached for the remote with his free hand. "We can watch a movie from Netflix. Any preferences?" He asked as he scrolled through the choices.

"Oh!" Rachel smiled and leaned closer to Puck. "They have Funny Girl!"

"Not happening," Puck smirked but she wrenched the remote from his hands and started the movie anyway. He didn't have any complaints when she chose to nuzzle up against his side and softly sing along with Barbra. Or when she fell asleep with her head lying in his lap almost two hours later.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Glee.

*/*

"Honestly, I'm not really sure why I'm here, Brittany," Rachel's voice echoed in the small hospital room. "I woke up this morning and I just had to come see you. Your dad doesn't come by in the mornings so I figured now would be the best time so I didn't interrupt his time with you. I hate seeing you like this, you know. You look so pale and small. I don't like you like this. You've always been bright and smiling." She paused for a few minutes and wondered if Brittany could even hear her.

"Hey, you remember that Halloween when you and I dressed up as Spice Girls and we made the girls across the hall dress up too so we wouldn't look stupid being just Ginger and Baby? That night was probably the most fun I've ever had, Brittany. So you have to wake up, okay? Because your dad loves you and people miss you. And Artie, you remember him don't you? He was my cousin that was painfully in love with you all through college. He called me yesterday. He's getting married, Brittany. This woman he's marrying is amazing, she really is, but he can't get married without you being there. So you need to wake up because you promised you would be his Best Man. And you said you'd be there to see his adorable little dancing babies. Don't you remember that? You even asked if they would come out in little wheelchairs," Rachel laughed despite herself. "You promised him, Brittany and you can't take back a promise. You were the one that told me that."

Rachel heard someone clear there throat in the doorway and her head snapped up to see Santana Lopez staring back at her. She wasn't really sure what to do so the two women just looked at each other for a few minutes before Santana finally spoke up. "You're Rachel, right?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded and stood up, stepping back from Brittany's bed. "And you're Santana?"

Santana nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…" Rachel glanced down to Brittany. What was she doing here? She hadn't really spoken to Brittany since graduation. Maybe that's why Rachel felt so guilty whenever she thought about the situation Brittany was in right now. "I went to college with Brittany. She was my roommate for four years."

"Oh," Santana murmured and stepped fully into the room. "I didn't know anyone else would be here. I come every Friday morning since I have the day off. I umm, I didn't know Brittany, but after the accident, I just… I kind of felt like I had to come, you know. I know her dad is here almost every day and Puck comes by a lot, but she's need people. She needs to know people care and that we're still rooting for her."

"That's nice." Rachel nodded. "Brittany would like that."

"So you know her?" Santana asked quietly and Rachel noticed the way the Latina gripped Brittany's hand gingerly. Rachel wasn't really sure what that meant but she had a small idea. "What is she like?"

"She's the kindest person I know," Rachel replied. "She dances and she's great at it. I think I read a few years ago that she used to be a back-up dancer for some big-name singer. Brittany is just Brittany. I really don't know how else to describe her."

"She's pretty." Santana swallowed thickly. "It's the first thing I noticed about her when Puck called me to the hospital that night. I kept thinking someone that pretty shouldn't be in that much pain. It's silly, isn't it?"

"What?" Rachel whispered the word.

"That I already feel like I know her." Santana looked over at Rachel. "That I already love her so deeply and I've never seen her out of this hospital bed. But I've had so many conversation with her dad about her, I don't care that I don't know all of her deepest thoughts because I know she's ticklish on her right knee, that she only salts her popcorn on the left, never the right, and she hates the color grey because it's depressing and dark. And I know that I love her and it's so weird and new, and she'll probably call me crazy when she wakes up, but I love her, I do."

"It's not silly." Rachel shook her head firmly. "It's not. It's romantic, actually and kind of sounds like a Lifetime movie." Santana's laugh was watery and both of their gazes landed on Brittany again. "And when you tell her all of that, even the popcorn thing, when she wakes up, I'm sure she'll fall in love with you, too."

Santana nodded and heaved a quiet sigh. "Do you mind if I stayed in here a little longer by myself. Her dad will be here in a little while and I want to talk to her before he gets here."

"Of course." Rachel quickly gathered her things to leave.

"Thank you," Santana told her before Rachel could leave the room.

"For what?" Rachel turned back and looked at Santana curiously.

"For this," Santana told her, "and for Puck."

"What about Noah?" Rachel asked, brushing the hair away from her face.

"I come over every Thursday afternoon to make him lunch and clean his apartment. But yesterday when I got there he said he'd already eaten and his apartment, while it was still pretty messy, was organized. I hadn't seen his apartment that clean since the day he moved in six years ago. He said you did it." Santana smiled softly. "He said you come over every day to hang out with him and make him lunch. I always bring him a bottle of Jack because if I don't, I get a call from the bar saying he's been cut off and needs a ride home. But when I brought a bottle yesterday because I'd rather him rot his liver at home, he said he didn't it. He said he was going to try to sober up and stop drinking. I could only assume that your influence."

"I didn't ask him to stop drinking." Rachel interjected but Santana's smile grew.

"That's the best part," Santana told her. "You didn't have to ask. He just wanted to, Rachel, for you. I haven't seen him smile for weeks, but when I called the other day and you were there, he laughed. This full belly laugh that I've never in my life heard come out of his mouth. So thank you. You're good for him. More than either of you realize."

*/*

Rachel was still thinking over what Santana said today in the hospital when Puck plopped down on her couch that night. They take turns watching movies at their apartments and it was Rachel's night so she was covered up beside him with a glass of wine while they watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She knew he checked out of the movie right around the time he realized there wouldn't be any nudity, but he was still here, sitting on her couch, and she's kind of happy. But that may be because of the glass of wine she was drinking.

She wasn't not drunk, far from it actually, but the wine was going straight to her head so that might be why she decided to cuddle up to his side and put her hand a little too high on his thigh. But he didn't have any complaints and she didn't move from her spot.

"Is it over?" Puck asked when the credits started to roll. "Please?"

Rachel chuckled as she walked over to turn the TV off. "If you didn't want to watch it you didn't have to stay. I know you don't always like romance movies so it's not like I would have forced you to stay and watch it."

"You looked comfortable lying on me." He shrugged innocently and Rachel tried to hide her smile as she busied herself with cleaning the coffee table of their dinner mess. "Besides, I just played with your hair the whole time."

"I noticed," Rachel told him and moved into the kitchen, him following closely behind her. "Want to help me with these dishes."

"I guess." He shrugged again and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher once she had them rinsed off. "So tomorrow night I get to pick the movie, right?"

"Mm-hmm," She hummed quietly and tried not to notice how close he was standing next to her. She could smell his after shave and it was making her dizzier than the wine was.

"I was thinking I might pull out my old Godfather set. You haven't seen those movies, have you?" He asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Good. You're going to love it, babe."

Okay, so Rachel kind of loved it when he called her babe. She hasn't ever really had a pet name before and she always had to fight off the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when the words stumble from his lips but she still loved to hear him say it. She kind of thinks he loved to say it as well.

They always do this, every night, skate around finally having to say goodnight. She was stalling when she asked him about his day and then told him about hers, even the Santana part, but eventually Puck told her he should get going.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the synagogue with me tomorrow?" She questioned when she walked him to her door. "They won't mind if you show up with me."

"Maybe some other day, okay?"

"Alright." She was always careful not to push him. She asked him to go with her every Friday but she always let the subject drop when he told her no. "You look tired. Try to get some sleep tonight, Noah."

"You too." He bent to kiss her before either of them realized what he was doing but when he pulled away, she smiled and blushed, her lips still tingling from the kiss. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight." She shut the door behind him and grinned cheekily.

She couldn't really sleep yet since it was barely ten o'clock so she busied herself with tidying up her apartment. She wasn't really sure how one would describe her relationship with Noah. It was complicated to put it simply and she kind of wished it was a little less complicated because she herself didn't even know what to call their relationship.

She knew she really shouldn't but she finished the last of her wine and is throwing the empty wine bottle away as she walked out of her apartment and toward Noah's. He was probably asleep and he really did look tired a little while ago but she raised her hand and rapped on his door anyway.

She heard him moving around and she almost chickened out but kept her feet planted firmly on the floor while she waited for him to answer. She wasn't really sure why she was this nervous except she hasn't ever done this before. Shown up on a guys doorstep with the thoughts she was thinking right now.

He was taking his sweet time answering the door but she was glad because it gave her a little time to mentally prepare. She was pretty sure she was putting just a little too much thought into this but she was determined to do this before she chickened out.

"Rachel?" He asked when he swung his door open. "Did you need something?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. "No," she told him, "I just realized I didn't want to sleep alone tonight."


End file.
